Naughty Santa
by move them hands
Summary: Kiba's been a naughty Santa and only his number one Elf Naruto can straighten him out. Pointless PWP, hot and corny


This is my belated Christmas gift to Cassandra Incognito!! That I posted in January on AFF and am just now moving it here

Do not...I REPEAT do NOT look too deeply into this fic its just a PWP just go with it. also NOT BETA'D

--

Standing on the roof the brunette looked down the medium sized chimney and sighed, ' _Why the hell am I doing this_?' Taking a hold of the thick brown bag at his side he climbed up the brick chimney until he could sit on the edge and dangle his feet down.

Growling to himself he pulled his shirt down as he rolled his neck and cracked all his aching joints. ' _I can't believe I'm doing this_!' he shouted in his mind as his fingers gripped the rim of the bricks and his feet braced the sides, the rough material of the brown bag rubbed harshly on his fingers as he continued to grip the top tightly.

Slowly, very slowly, his feet started to inch down as did his hands follow in the slow inching down. The brick scraped at his clothing, he felt the material snag as he forced himself down the tunnel like hole. Soon his breathing became labored, the space was too small and the walls were pushing down on his chest and back making breathing harder. Though he was pretty much stuck after making it halfway down his fingers gripped with an iron clasp to the walls and his feet ground into the solid bricks.

Panic slowly started to set in as he wiggled around and pushed a bit to try and free himself. The fake beard that hung under his nose by a string that wrapped around his head started to cling in a very uncomfortable way to his neck as sweat started to gather. ' _Definitely using teleportation jutsu to get the hell back out of here_.'

A few minutes pasted until he finally freed himself enough to continue down. The panic that had started to slowly eat away at his mind and churn quickly in his stomach now settled down into hyperactive butterflies of antisipation. When his feet found solid ground his heart jumped into his throat. Stepping out of what he now dubbed the hellhole he straightened his outfit and adjusted his hat. He looked around the cozy apartment and smirked.

Naruto, the all too childlike adult, had video cameras set up at three different points of his house, one pointing at the fireplace, the other on a plate of cookies near the end of the old couch, and the third at the christmas tree. For the last few weeks Naruto had been ranting about how he was going to catch Santa on tape and show the world.

Of course Naruto wasn't a fool, he wasn't an idiot, he wasn't a moron or stupid or anything that people might think he is or may call him, he just believes...believes in what isn't or can't be because if something that most people think is impossible actually happens that means anything is possible and that faith in everything and everyone can be possible as well. The blonde just wants to believe that happiness can always be possible.

"Ho ho ho!" The brunette chuckled to himself as he set on a large smile and walked slowly over to a tall tree that didn't even fit in the small apartment, the tip had to be bent until the point of almost snapping. Of course even though the tip was hanging over the side Naruto had still put a star up there, only this star was hung by string and it daggled more then sat proudly on top.

The intruder had to suppress a laugh as he walked over to the enormous thing, he pulled up his bag and was getting ready to pull out a few gifts when he heard a gasp from behind him. His whole body tensed up, he held his breathe as he heard another small sound. Someone was walking with small steps toward him.

"...What a minute...Kiba??" Naruto's voice was a little on edge and confusion heavily lined his tone.

Slowly Kiba turned around, the bag lowered until it hit the floor. For a moment he stared at the confused blonde with a sheepish smile, "Hey Naruto. Um...just thought I would...uh...um...yeah." He looked down at his bag then back up at the blonde. He felt his cheeks burn and slowly the burning spread until the very tips of his ears felt like they were on fire. He nodded then quickly turned around and in a rush emptied his bag and jumped around.

He looked to Naruto and nodded with a dumb smile on his face and made quickly for the fireplace once again, his heart pounded so hard in his chest he swore that at any second it would burst.

"Hey wait..." Naruto's voice had changed, as did the air of the room. It was like all of a sudden a light went off in Naruto's mind and a new goal, other then figuring out why Kiba was there and what was going on, came to his mind. Kiba did just as the blonde commanded and froze just a few feet from his exit. His eyes screwed shut as he silently cursed to himself.

He heard the blonde slowly approaching. A soft chuckle sounded from Naruto, "Hmph, Santa's leaving? Didn't even tell me that I'm a good boy or I should go back to sleep..." his tongue clicked in disappointment as he stepped closer,"Besides I can't have Santa leave without _milk_ and _cookies _now can I?"

Naruto particually purred from behind him before strong fingers pressed down gently on the larger males shoulders then rolled over the top until Naruto's arms were wrapped around his neck. Fingers teasingly played with the thick white beard as Naruto's chin came to rest on the velvety red material of Kiba's shirt.

The tip of Kiba's bright red hat sat on the top of the mop of blonde hair as he gently purred in the other's ear. Kiba just stood there with eyes wide and sweat pouring down his skin. "Kiba,...I don't even care why you are dressed up as Santa right now, though I'm sure I have a good idea, all I know is...that you look fucking sexy."

Naruto's tongue came out and slowly trailed up the tan man's neck. Kiba's eyes slid shut and his nervousness and fear slowly started to calm, "You are such a pervert Naruto...I didn't know you had an old man fetish."

A soft 'mmm' purred from Naruto as he gently kissed the length of Kiba's jaw on the left side until he could reach no farther. He paused and pressed his cheek to Kiba's, "I've been an extra good boy just for you, Santa." the blonde paused again and slowly turned the brunette around. He stared at Kiba with a slight smirk, "But I can't believe Santa has been such a bad boy I guess I'm just going to hafta punish you myself." Naruto smiled broadly as he pushed Kiba down on the couch.

"Mind telling me what it is I have _done wrong_?" Kiba asked in a slightly sarcastic tone as Naruto's fingers traced the only few pieces of flesh exposed along the neck line.

"Why, breaking into people's houses...about to leave without sniffle not eating my cookies which I worked so hard to bake...and questioning his Master when he is told he is about to be punished." Kiba felt a slight smack on his thigh, Naruto's pearly whites shone down at him. "Now wait here like a good boy or else I'll double the punishment."

The brunette groaned in disbelief and rolled his head back to rest on the pillow. A long few minutes pasted as Kiba thought to himself wondering whether or not to bolt while he was left unattended

_'I only came here to make blondie feel better cause he is psycho and now I'm being held hostage by a_-..." at that moment Naruto walked out.

Long green and white striped socks flowed up his legs and stopped at his knees, a tight green _skirt_ wrapped around his thick tan thighs the bottom lined by a bright white strip. The skirt was made of thick felt and barely made it to mid-thigh length before blooming out slightly, it hugged his ass perfectly showing off his fine assets. A long expanse of toned cut abs smiled to Kiba as the blonde shauntered toward him before suddenly clashing with a tight shirt that buttoned all the way up the middle before coming to a quick end at the top of Naruto's chest.

It was shorter then even Sai's sexy little belly shirt and left even less to the imagination. The buttons looked like they were straining to hold in place, the sleeves actually went all the way down to the blondes wrist and ended with a circle of small bells that jiggled and gangled with each step. On the mop of thick blonde locks sat a traditional pointed elf hat which also had a bell hanging from the end. Kiba's eyes finally made it to the pointed shoes which gleamed in from the glow of the christmas lights that stretched all over the house.

A soft chuckle sounded from the blonde as he came closer, his taunt stomach muscles rippingly and flexing with each step, a box was held steadly at his side with one arm as if to keep the front unblocked from the dog-nin's eyes.

Gently Naruto set the box down on the coffee table, that lay before the couch, and looked down at his captive. He smirked slowly. Kiba's lips parted as he inhaled deeply about to speak. Before any words tumbled from his lips Naruto's hand came up as he made an 'Oh no no no' look and waggled his index finger. "You wont talk until I bsay/b you can, Mr. Badboy."

"Each time you go against my rules I'll have to punish you and I can't promise you'll like each one. Each time you do something good I'll reward you, if you are lucky." He smiled as his left leg came over Kiba then settled at his side as he straddled the Inuzuka's lower stomach.

The blonde reached behind him and pulled a pillow out, delicately he put the thing under Kiba's head and smiled. "Now to start...You will answer each of my questions...get them wrong and you'll get a badboy time, get them correct and I'll praise you like the good Santa you _should_ be."

Again the fox container giggled merrily to himself as he leaned over and pulled the box just a little closer, once he had it situated correctly to where he could reach in whenever he wanted.

"Mkay my little puppy, first question. Whats purple and sticky and says, 'Ho ho ho!."?" Naruto paused and tilted his head as he smiled joyacisly.

"Orochimaru when he is high after listening to a bunch of Christmas Carols!!" Kiba answered enthusiastically.

"JELLY Old St. Nick, would have been the correct answer there my little puppy."

Kiba looked at him with a 'what the fuck' expression as he watched Naruto lean over and pull something out of the box. "Put your arms up in the air." Naruto smiled sweetly as he pressed the other man's arms together and bond the wrists together tightly with a very long white and red stocking.

Kiba kept his fingers laced together as the blonde finished off the knot. Leaning forward the hokage wanna-be used yet another stocking to tie the brunette's arms over his head. "There." Naruto mused as he reclaimed the spot on Kiba's lower abdomen.

"Time for the next one" Kiba groaned at the blonde's announcement.

"What do angry mice send each other at Christmas?" Naruto's eyes became more a live as he giggled like a child at his own little jokes. Kiba's eyes narrowed and his brain set to work to try and figure it out.

Naruto leaned forward and let his tongue slid up the curve of Kiba's jaw. He purred softly as his teeth sunk in gently at the spot just behind Kiba's ear, below the man's earlobe. Kiba moaned softly, his eyelids fluttered. "That doesn't sound like an answer, Santa Paws" Naruto smirked against his skin before lapping at the tender flesh. Light butterfly kisses lay sprinkled across his neck as Naruto's hand slowly disappeared under the thick red Santa coat.

Pulling his lip between his teeth to supress a groan of delight Kiba's fingers wrapped around the stocking that held his arms above his head, his hips rolled forward just ever so slightly as Naruto's fingers teased his nipple. '_How the hell am I suppose to think with the idiot molesting me_?'

The bruette squeezed his eyes shut as he pondered what the hell mice would send each other. "Eh...Poisioned cheese!" Kiba spouted happily in hopes of getting the right answer and not being subjected to some retarded scheme that only the blonde would force him to do.

"Heheheh, not even close dog-breathe..." He pulled back, "Cross-mouse Cards!"

Kiba stared up at him with disbelieveing eyes, eyebrow cocked and mouth slacked. "You're shitting me?! WHAT THE HELL KINDA MORON WOULD THINK OF A LAME JOKE LIKE THAT?!"

"First...they aren't jokes, they are riddles. Second...I didn't say you could talk. Tsk tsk tsk such a naughty naughty boy tonight. Guess I'll have to double the punishment because you just can't seem to learn." The blonde's face partically split with the grin he then sported.

Hand's glided down Kiba's thick red over coat before stopping at his pants as the blonde pulled himself off till he was strattling Kiba's thighs. Finger's played with the wild happily trail while the rest worked to get the black leather belt off.

Finally Kiba felt his pants sliding down his thighs before sliding under Naruto who raised himself up so the pants could slide behind him, of course Naruto didn't bother removing them completely. Naruto's right arm went to the box while he leaned forward. He stared up at Kiba with a smirk as his long pink tongue came out and licked from the tip to the shaft of the nearly limp member to the base. Instantly the organ hardened ever so slightly as Kiba gasped.

The blonde smirked as his right hand finally came back to him clutching something in his hand, but that was quickly forgotten once that hand hid its treasures under Naruto's knee and came up to gently squeeze Kiba's balls.

A moan rang out through the room as Naruto's left hand wrapped around his barely swollen member and pumped it twice, the blonde smirked as the organ sprang to life. Naruto gave a long lick across the tip while his right hand retrieved whatever was under his knee. Kiba failed to notice the things that slid down his member as Naruto's left hand went down to fondle his balls.

When Naruto finally pulled back and smirked down at the fake Santa Kiba's head shot off the pillow and tried to look down at his captive penis, he groaned in dismay and his eyes turned up boaring into Naruto's. "I said double punishment Kiba-kun...this is only number one" The blonde man's hand disappeared in the box again and felt around for a second before coming back out with something bright and a string daggling down. Thats all Kiba saw before Naruto closed his fist around it.

"I modified this myself iSanta/i, so that it will fit." Naruto's smirk was starting to ride on Kiba's nerves. The brunette flenched when he felt a string snap around the back of his balls then pull them up and forward as Naruto stretched it forward. Kiba's eyes shoot wide with shock, he watched Naruto press a bright flashing red Rudolph nose over the tip of his penis and let go.

"Oh hell no!" Kiba spat then suddenly groaned in discomfort as he raised his hips more to get a better look.

"I wouldn't move too much Santa-kun...after all that is strapped around your balls." The blonde smiled cutely as he tilted his head. "I've always wanted a cute little Rudolph and now I have one..." Naruto bent forward again and kissed the flashing thing before pulling back.

"I'll let that previsious statement slide by for now...I actually did modify this so that I could make it fit Akamaru's big'ol nose but this works out perfectly Doesn't it _Santa Deer_?" Kiba glared up at the evil elf slut known as Naruto as he felt the string roll slightly and pull against his sensitive flesh.

The sounds of bells jiggling rolled through the room constantly as the hyper active blonde never ceased from moving, his hands roaming under the layers of clothing to molest heated skin and occasional nipple. "Mmm, now for the next one. Heh." He paused as he bent forward, stomach pressing against Kiba's pulsing erection causing the other to groan and bury his head in the pillow.

Naruto's tongue reached out as his hands pushed the clothing up enough to expose the skin and let his tongue swirl around that teasing dip of Kiba's belly button. Soft lips pressed small kisses across the trail from bellybutton to hip bone before his teeth came out and sank into him. The brunette moaned and bucked forward, eyes now wide as the whatever it was around his cock seemed to tighten.

"You should get this one...Which one of Santa's reindeers has the worst manners?" A bright smile curled up the edge of the blonde's lips as his fingers pushed under the string forcing the nose to pull down on the penis as his hand gently squeezed and fondled Kiba's sack.

'_Fuck this idiot is so twisted...oh god...Think like an idiot Kiba...just think like an idiot_!!' He opened his eyes and looked up at Naruto as his eyes hazed over, "Um...Vixen!"

"Heheh, good answer _Santa_." Kiba smiled as he sighed in relief, "But wrong Sorry the correct answer is RUDE-olph." If looks truly could kill Naruto would be baked twice, ground into a fine power and served up to his beloved Iruka-sensei to be digested.

Naruto giggled to himself as he bent forward, Kiba's engourged penis screaming for attention. The blonde's mouth wrapped around the side and started to suck and lick at whatever skin it could. Kiba moaned and mewled in delight as the blonde finally gave some very needed care to his cock. Puffes of hot breath traveled over his overly sensitive flesh as Naruto started to chuckle softly to himself, "Hope you don't think this is your punishment."

Again the blonde's hand disappeared inside the box. When he pulled it out the bells on his sleeve jingled merrily as the garlin rustled out of the box. The garlin gleamed and sparkled with the bright tones of Christmas lights, its red, green, and silver reflecting back and casting its own light to dance across the walls.

He then leaned way to the right for something that seemed to be just out of reach, finally Naruto came back with a triumphant smirk and a slice of fruitcake in hand. Kiba shook his head vigoursly and tried to crawl away from the blonde but to no avail, his legs were still pinned and everytime he moved the string around his balls did as well.

The blonde broke the piece in half and smiled wickedly as he lunged forward and ripped Kiba's mouth open and popped the morsel in. With one hand Naruto kept the brunette's mouth shut while he used the other to wrap the garlin around the flailing head. Once secure and tied in a few places Naruto leaned back and reclaimed his spot just above Kiba's knees.

He smirked, "Now your mortal enemy, Fruit Cake, is in your tied off mouth...so you bhave/b to eat it Santa-kun." Kiba make a look of pure horror as his tongue worked to keep the thing far from the back of his throat, he took deep breathes through his nose as his head squirmed in an attempt to get the garlin off his head.

"Tsk tsk tsk, bad bad Santa...trying to avoid eating your punishment? I'm not going to complain when I have to eat the cookies you almost left behind." at that moment Naruto's fingers ran up the three large Christmas reef shaped cookies that sat at the base of Kiba's cock.

The dog-nin watched as the head of sunshine hair bowed down until those perfect pink lips were lined up with cookies. "Aww it looks like Santa's _milk_ got the cookies a bit soggy." Naruto smirked as the saw the precum that leaked down the finely displayed cock, forced down by the Rudolph nose that stayed pressed on the tip.

Naruto licked the space between the top cookie and the middle cookie earning a moan from the brunette before moving up and taking a small bite from the top one. He moaned as his tongue reached out and licked the cookie again. He pulled back a little and looked up at Kiba who was currently panting slightly.

Taking the next bite caused his teeth to come in contact with skin, Kiba bucked and groaned as the blonde's tongue came out to pick up the crumbs left behind. Finally the first cookie fell off, Naruto angled his head to the right and picked it up with his teeth and pulled it along Kiba's cock as he sat up to finish the cookie off. The kyuubi container smiled down at the brunette as he licked up the back of the remaining cookie then along the inside part that had hugged Kiba's cock.

Kiba moaned into the garlin and nearly choked as the fruitcake fell the back of his throat. The blonde licked his fingers clean on his one hand while the other teased Kiba's balls. "Mmm." the blonde purred as he bent forward and started to remove the second cookie. Kiba's heart pounded in his chest as he tried to keep from moaning and letting the fruitcake drop to his throat, the damn thing was already seemingly melting in his mouth which made him gag even more.

Most people by now would have just eatten the damn thing and gotten it over with but not Kiba, Kiba and fruit cake were enemies from the very first day they were forced to meet each other when his mother had gotten seven fruit cakes as gifts and forced poor Kiba to eat them or nothing else. He was sick for weeks and to this day refuses to eat any on the grounds that once it hits his stomach he can feel himself desolving from the inside out.

With one cookie left at the base of Kiba's erection Naruto took the time to slowly lick up each and every crumb that had managed to get away from him. His tongue took special care to slowly lap up anything on and just around the balls. The garlin pressed against the brunette's lips and soon he worked his lips open and the shiny material started to rub against his teeth.

Using all the strength his tongue had Kiba managed to work the fruitcake through the thin line of garlin and felt it tumble down his chin and stick to his neck. He sighed in content and let all the wonderous things Naruto was doing to his pulsing cock take over his thoughts. With a throaty moan Kiba bucked forward as Naruto gave one good pump.

All his muscles clenched as he bucked forward almost violently when Naruto pulled the nose back and let the cock sip into his mouth, Naruto's tongue worked over the little slit for a moment working out the little line that formed around the top thanks to the nose.

Relaxing his jaw and taking a deep breathe through his nostrils the blonde got all of Kiba's penis in his mouth till he came to a stop, nose pressed against the cookie, he took another breathe and started to hum softly as he closed his eyes and let his head bob up and down. Kiba moaned and grasped at all the sensations, pleasure waved through his body in sharp curt sparks and caused his body to buzz with life.

The familiar sensation just before blissful release started to churn in his lower abdomen and burn to the tips of his fingers and curled his toes. With one last gasp and clenching of his bonds Kiba prepared to cum, but just before he could explode in the perfect mouth the blonde's head ripped off and a hand gripped the base of his cock in a death like vice. The brunette groaned in dispair and looked to the blonde with pleading eyes.

"Did Santa actually think that his little helper didn't notice that he spit out his dessert? Tsk tsk, you should know I'm a good little elf for a reason." The blonde, once sure that Kiba couldn't cum anymore, removed his hand and smacked Kiba's thigh while with the other hand replaced the still flashing red nose.

"For such a naughty naughty offense I'm afraid a bigger punishment is in order." Naruto smirked before climbing off the brunette and walked toward the christmas tree. Kiba wiggled his head and pushed the pillow back a little so he could watch. Naruto bent over, his fine pert ass popping out from under the skirt...of course he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

With a dry snap Naruto popped off one of the bottom branches and turned to face Kiba with a face splitting evil grin. _'He...he wouldn't_!' Kiba said to himself as he watched Naruto walk back and lay the branch on the table before coming over to his side and grabbing him by the sides.

With a heave and soft grunt Naruto had Kiba on his side, he reached forward and undid the stocking that held the man's arms above his head then completely turned Kiba and brought his ass up. With knees stucked under his lithe form Kiba gripped the pillow with still bond hands. His head turned and his eyes narrowed at Naruto, 'you wouldn't dare' screamed from his eyes as the blonde bent over and picked up the branch.

One quick shake to the side let all the extra pineneedles flutter to the floor. Kiba probably would have kicked the blonde but his legs were still tangled up in his pants. Naruto's arm pulled back as his other hand came and rested on Kiba's lower back as if to steady him. _'Fuck he really is' _Kiba bit down on the garlin as he shut his eyes. Suddenly sharp burning coursed through his ass and up into his abdomen and tingled down his thighs.

He felt pine needles come loose and rain down his back side and some even came to rest in the dip of his back knee. Before he could ready himself again the branch smacked into his ass. The wood was dry and parts of the bark started to spray off in tiny little sards, the brunette groaned and leaned forward.

"Mmm, I can tell that Naughty little Santa is enjoying this. Hmm, one too many switchings as a badboy and your ass is thicker then a piece of leather." The blonde purred as he pulled back and smacked the beet red ass again, enjoying the slightly lighter colors that lay in small little strips across the brunettes ass, the parts the branches and pines have yet to touch. "My little masochist **loves** the raw burning thats pulsing through your ass...don't you? Heh."

One last time the branch swung back and a little harder then the times before thacked onto Kiba's ass. Kiba moaned as he felt his balls tighten and pain surge through his body. He bucked forward onto the couch and threw his head back, causing the garlin to pull on the corners of his mouth, _'Bastard, god that felt awesome...ah my ass is still burning and tingling'_

The brunette's eyes snapped open and his lust filled gaze became hooded as Narutos fingers wrapped around his cock and slid the reef cookie up a little higher. Strong arms whipped the dog-nin around and placed him in the same position he was before.

Fire shot through Kiba's body as the rough material of the couch rubbed against his ass, it sparked a fire in his cock and if possible he instantly became harder. Naruto looked down with a somewhat victorious smirk as he watched the other man's cock swell and sweat pour from the other like small streams.

Straddling Kiba's knees again the blonde leaned forward and started to slowly nibble on the only remaining cookie. Kiba huffed in annoyance and need, arching his back slightly to signal his distress. The blonde giggled as he finally ate the last piece of the shortbread morsel. He lifted his head and whispered, "Now if only you had eatten the cookies yourself, Santa deer then this wouldn't have taken so long."

The dog-nin glared as he bucked his hips foreward impatiently. Naruto moaned at the display and bit his lower lip to contain himself, Kiba's eyes sparked to life with hope. _'OF COURSE! Naruto's horny to, bwahahahaa, now to get him so hot that he can't continue this anymore and I'll finally get to pound into the tight ass of his_.'

His eyes softened into an evil glare as his now only once bond hands came forward and grabbed the front of Naruto's tight green shirt and yanked the blonde forward. The blonde yelped in surprise as he was suddenly face to face with the brunette, his legs sprawled out behind him over Kiba and the couch. He worked to steady himself but failed as Kiba's arms wrapped around his neck and brought him down.

Kiba's tongue poked out through the garlin as he pressed Naruto's mouth to his own, his lips just barely pressed to the other's as his open mouth filled with garlin that ripped at the sides of his mouth. The blonde moaned softly as Kiba's dick rubbed against the backside of his thigh, slowly his shaky hands came up and pulled the garlin down and out of the way letting his own tongue slid into Kiba's desparately awaiting mouth. Naruto sighed contently into the kiss as Kiba's tongue dominated his own and his finger's gripped his hair tightly to keep them pressed together in an almost air tight seal.

Naruto's head was jerked back and controlled by Kiba's bond hands as the brunette lay sloppy kisses along his jawline and neck, leaving small red marks and nips across the once flawless tanned flesh. "I'm...going...to fuck you...so hard...Naruto...you wont walk...correctly for _weeks_" Kiba whispered across the blonde's flesh as he continued to work the blonde in his own way.

Naruto moaned lowly as his hips bucked forward, erection rubbing along Kiba's abs. "You want...my cock in you...don't you..._Naruto. _Pounding into you like there is no tomorrow." Kiba knew Naruto loved to be dominanted, to be fucked good and hard every once in a while. Naruto's head rolled back as he humped the brunette again. "Let me fuck you Naruto, come on baby you know you want it."

Kiba stared up at the lusting blonde with hooded eyes and almost smiled as the blonde nodded his head vigoursly and quickly ripped the box off the table and with shaky limbs pulled out the lube he had also brought. Sitting on Kiba's lower stomach Naruto felt the man's cock pulsing against his thigh, the heat nearly drove him wild.

Not bothering to untie Kiba's hands the blonde spilled lube onto three of his own fingers and reached behind. Quickly two of his fingers entered, he bucked and moaned as the fingers immediately began to scissor around inside himself. He looked down at Kiba and watched as the man barely contained a groan at the display as he himself let his cock slid along the back of Naruto's thigh. "Damn, don't you look so beautiful Naruto. Does it feel good?" The blonde nodded as he gasped, finding his own prostate.

"Oh I bet it does...don't you want something bigger though Naruto? Don't you want my cock in you...making you feel like the only one alive, like we're melting together...Don't you want me to fuck you, baby?"

"God yes Kiba, please god yes." Feeling he was more then prepared Naruto's finger's took the flashing nose off and threw it across the room, Kiba barely had time to sigh in relief before a loud moan raped his mouth as Naruto's ass overwhelmed his cock.

Naruto's head flew back as he half sighed half moaned in relief, his thighs tensed around Kiba's before he brought himself almost all the way off then plowed back down. His body shook slightly as a smile stretched across his face and he started pounding Kiba's cock deep into his ass. He angled his hips a bit to the left and screamed when Kiba's cock finally rammed into his special spot. "Fuck yeah." The blonde shut his eyes and rested his hands on Kiba's shoulder's as he continued in an unsteady rythum.

Kiba had long ago gone blind as his cock kept disappearing in that tight hole known as Naruto, his eyes squeezed shut as he continued to whisper/pant encouraging words to the blonde riding him. The dog-nin moaned out in a raspy tone as Naruto's insides suddenly clenched down over his cock and hot seed sprayed across his abdomen. Only a second past before he himself finished, buried deep inside the blonde. He sighed contently as he fell into the couch behind him, his own seed started to leak down over his softening member. Their thighs covered in the warm gooze.

The blonde chuckled slightly before reaching up with shaky fingers and undoing the stocking that bound Kiba's hands, then lifted himself up and off of the limp member and collasping onto Kiba's chest.

"Greatest present ever, thanks Santa." the blonde purred softly.

"Glad you approve." Kiba laughed softly as his fingers traced random patterns on the blonde's back, causing the blonde to snuggle contently against his chest.

"Now I can show everyone Santa really does exsist tomorrow when I play the tapes at the Hokage's office."

Kiba's eyes shot wide open with disbelief as he pulled the blonde up, "You wouldn't fucking dare!!" The blonde smirked at him.

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Look man I'm all for sex tapes but not one with me looking like a little bitch!" Kiba growled.

"Oh...alrighty then...how about we change that then?" Naruto smiled as he crawled off the brunette and sauntered over to the camera that had been pointing at the Christmas tree then started walking backwards toward his bedroom.

"I can still walk correctly...seems like you were a bad Santa again and broke your promise...but there is still time to fix that." The back of Naruto's skirt stuck to his thighs, coated in semen, as he winked then disappeared in the hallway still calling Kiba to follow.

Kiba shook his head and jumped up from the couch, kicking his pants to the side and running after the blonde to the bedroom, his ass still burning.

Sounds of hot sex quickly started to fill the small apartment again, leaving the two deaf to the sound of someone suddenly appearing in the fireplace. White hair gleamed brightly, as a large belly shook softly with the mirth of the man's chuckle.

"Oh this is too good to ignore." The man walked over to the camera that had been placed to get a good shot of the tray of cookies at the end of the couch, but had also conviently been in the perfect place to catch all the action on the couch. "Something that will give inspiration to such a talented writer such as myself." Jiraiya giggled merrily to himself as he pocketed the tape and teleported out.

--

So yeah, not so proud of this one-shot but C-chan loves it so I figured I'd move it to her favorite writing site...even though Christmas is done and over with I hope this made you somewhat cheerful and whatnot...I mean...who doesn't enjoy a good christmas themed smut at anytime of the year? ...yeah


End file.
